


fairy lights (ambi au)

by sleepysunflowergirl



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: (yes i need to give them a better squad name i know), Amber Kippen - Freeform, Ambi - Freeform, Bisexual Jonah Beck, Dumbass trio, F/F, F/M, Good Hair Crew (Andi Mack), Lesbian Amber (Andi Mack), Lesbian!Amber, M/M, Muffy - Freeform, Multi, Pan!Andi, Pansexual Andi Mack, Pansexual Walker Brodsky, Slow Burn, Tea, Trans Marty (Andi Mack), Tyrus - Freeform, Wonah, anYWAY i'm tagging too much im done now, anyway pretty much no one is straight, anyway u rock byee, because marty is also bi, bi beck!!!!!!, camping trip!, cute fluff stuff happens i promise, except buffy, extended good hair crew, idk if i'm tagging this stuff right bc i have Never done this before, irby - Freeform, iris is BI, libby is a LESBIAN, marty is a kippen because i said so, no smut because :( they are children stop, oh and there's sava stuff mentioned, oh yeah also he's adopted, oh yeah also it's a high school au, probably anyway, roadtrip fun times, senior squad, tents!, tj and amber are twins, trans!marty, walker and iris are siblings because i felt like it (they're both adopted), walker/andi pan solidarity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysunflowergirl/pseuds/sleepysunflowergirl
Summary: the one where the extended ghc go on a summer camping trip and all the secret feels are finally out in the open (this is gonna be a slow burn though lmaooo)
Relationships: Amber/Andi Mack, Buffy Driscoll/Marty, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, Iris/Libby (Andi Mack), Jonah Beck/Walker Brodsky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi and welcome, this first part is just gonna be a quick intro to the characters and any details of the plot/settings i need to clarify! <3

amber, libby, iris and walker are seniors at grant

andi, buffy, cyrus, jonah, tj and marty are juniors at grant

also bc they all go to grant, andi and walker take extra curricular art electives after school 3x a week at sava :) i'm not sure if this is gonna be super relevant yet bc i am not: a planner and don't know where this fic is heading

kippen twins is canon, however because their birthday is on the cutoff between two year groups, tj got held back because of his dyscalculia and amber got put ahead. also marty is adopted into the kippen family (this is a common hc i think)

oh yeah also i just decided walker and iris are now: siblings. and their parents are kind of hippies, iris is a flower child and walker was already named when he got adopted (they're both adopted) 

for the people who don't wanna read my messy tags:

this fic also includes trans!marty, pan!andi, lesbian!amber, pan!walker, bi!jonah, lesbian!libby and bi!iris. and buffy's straight but a big ally ofc and we all know cyrus + tj are gAY

marty isn't out to anyone except amber and tj, amber isn't out to anyone except marty and tj, tj is out to amber and marty, cyrus is out to the whole friendgroup except tj and marty. andi is out to cyrus. jonah and walker are both out to everyone. libby is out to her senior friendgroup. iris isn't out and is currently still questioning.

so i think this is everything (sorry it's kinda messy), if anything changes i will post an author's note! <3 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also if i got anything Wrong about american schooling or whatever dont sue me i am but a humble new zealander trying her best
> 
> ps i personally headcanon jonah as aro But for the purpose of this fic he is a bi boy mwah bye


	2. prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone's subconscious is telling them something lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi here's the prologue! yup anyway onwards we go
> 
> omg i almost forgot to actually add the story part of this lol

_[a blur of blonde and black hair dances wildly through the forest. the cool spring air is alight with shrieks and laughter as the first tendrils of sunlight begin to snake their way through the treetops]_

**andi's pov:**

_she turns, breathless from laughter and locks eyes with me. a mischevious grin bubbles over her face, and each of the crinkles around her eyes is daring me to make a move. suddenly, i feel myself dragged forwards again- my hand tingles in hers, warm and cold._

_"amber!" i scream, hearing nothing back except for another peal of her laughter over the fluttering of leaves. my thoughts are awhirl, 'does she feel it too? the spark where our hands are touching? stop it- get a grip. this is just what friends do.'_

_a wave of exhilaration washes over me and now i'm running too, no longer being dragged towards the sunrise. we're so close now, our interlocked hands swinging while our lungs pump faster to keep up with our legs._

_amber stops abruptly, hand ripped from mine as we reach the clifftop. i come to a halt a few steps later and gaze into the horizon._

_a stunned "wow" escapes from both of our lips in the same breath. i feel her moving towards me before i hear the crunch of a twig under her sneakers, and spin to look back at her. i catch my breath, her body is much closer than i had anticipated; i'm immediately caught off balance._

_her hands are on my waist, stabilising me. my hands rest on her shoulders, where they have landed: flustered, i scan over the face in such close proximity to mine, memorising every detail. her cheeks and nose are tinged pink from the cool, early morning; her eyebrows softly shaped; her eyelashes open wide. her eyes are piercing blue, and they stare directly into mine._

_"it's beautiful," she exhales._

_the words are tumbling off my tongue before i can think twice. "you're beautiful."_

_her eyes flicker down to my lips. i feel my breath catch, and she slowly moves towards me. an image of the girl standing in front of me is etched into my eyelids as they close-_


	3. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehehe this is lowkey a filler that i got super carried away with

**andi's pov:**

_ ***bEEP BEEP*** _

my eyes snap open.

"again? really?" i mutter, disappointment creeping into my thoughts. i've been having variations of this dream over and over for the past two weeks, and it always ends the same way. i can't let this ruin my mood for the last day of school, but starting all my mornings wishing i was still dreaming isn't the best pick-me-up.

_wait- it's the last day? i'm almost done with junior year? _

my eyes open wide and i shove my face into my pillow, contemplating how to feel.

_amber's going to be leaving for college soon. we only have one last summer together and i still haven't told her how i fee- _

interrupting my thoughts, mom calls from the kitchen. "andi! come get breakfast, you don't wanna be late on your last day!"

i push amber to the back of my mind and start getting dressed.

\---------time skip by like 45 minutes----------------------------------------------

_which jewellery goes with this outfit best? maybe i should try the blue straws neckla-_

***plip***

ambs💖: i'll be at yours in ten!

i type a response out, and look back into the mirror, suddenly noticing that my face has adopted a goofy grin. i roll my eyes and try to squash down the bubbly feeling i get when thinking about her as i press send.

me: ok see you soon!<3

"have a good day squirt! woah, who's making you smile that much?" 

shocked, i turn around to see dad, leaning on the doorframe and laughing at my expression. "nothing! i mean, n-no one? i'm j-just super happy that summer starts tomorrow." 

"relax honey, it's your last day. there's no need to be nervous for that," he laughs as he leaves the room. i smile back and turn to the mirror again, thankful he's interpreted my terrible lying as last day jitters. "i'm gonna go with the red shoelace bracelet and paperclip earrings!" i say decisively, to no one in particular.

"good choice!" a familiar voice floats in through my window, instantly making me blush. 

"you look amazing bambi, as always."

\---------time skip to the end of the school day---------------------------------

buffy and i rush out of english with the rest of our class spilling out behind us, my arm wrapped around hers. choruses of "i can't believe miss rogers let us watch a movie!" and "have a good holiday!" fill the corridors.

buffy remarks wryly, "wow, i guess even miss rogers didn't feel like working on the last day- i'm honestly shocked."

"don't question it too hard, otherwise we might realise we're just dreaming," i giggle as we reach our lockers. "cyrus! how was maths? hi tj."

"it was ok... mr evans made us do maths-related 'fun' activities for half an hour and then gave up and let us have free time," he laughs. tj's accompanying grin is suddenly interrupted by him letting out a loud yell as marty jumps completely onto his back and screams "school's oUT DUDES!"

the rest of us erupt into joyous laughter as jonah arrives, and i glance anxiously around for amber. "guys, amber's probably saying bye to her classmates. let's go wait for her at tj's truck."

i open my locker and grab the remaining few items as buffy does the same, and the others make an assortment of sounds that have an overlying tone of agreement to them. everyone hoists their schoolbags on for the last time this school year, and we walk out of grant smiling, arm in arm.

**amber's pov:**

after shaking hands with all of my teachers for the last time, my mascara definitely wasn't on my eyelashes anymore. all of the students in my year and our teachers had gathered in the hall for one last assembly together, and principal metcalf had given us a short speech about how he believes in us. he even got teary at the end of it- all of the teachers did. 

after his speech, we spent half an hour saying our goodbyes and well-wishes to our teachers, classmates and friends. i don't think there was a dry eye left in the house by the time we were done. 

we counted down until the final bell, and everyone threw various items into the air: confetti, old test papers, beanies and one couple even had handfuls of glitter! this year we had all gotten so much closer, especially after our graduation ceremony when we had a massive seniors-only party. there was so much love in the room, and no one wanted to be the first to leave; slowly, people started to filter out amidst choruses of "keep in touch!" and "i'm going to miss you guys!" 

i grabbed onto iris and libby's arms and we dragged walker away from his swim team. "one last time?" i asked, not waiting to hear their answers before taking off down the hall. 

it was our end of year tradition: a race around the whole school, starting in the art room and ending in the library. we always got jokingly told off by mrs larson, the librarian, although this time the twinkle in her eyes quickly turned to tears. "do come back and visit anytime, dears. i'm going to miss scolding you for all your wild antics."

we all smiled and piled in for a big group hug, promising her that we definitely would. 

as we walked out of the front gates, tears filled my eyes again and walker gathered us all into another big hug and said, "we've got this you guys, we made it through high school! we can do anything." 

we all cheered and iris yelled, "amen to that!"

the others were all waiting for us when we reached tj's car, and it was time for yet another group hug. as i caught andi's eye, something sprung back into my mind. "guys! i completely forgot, tj and i were supposed to ask if you guys were free for the first few weeks of summer. one of our family friend's owns a campground, and said we were free to use it before he opens it to the public! we can go as soon as we want to, who's in?" 

everyone replied that they were, and we all decided to go home to pack so that we could leave tomorrow. i caught andi's eye again and she bit her lip, smiling. 

_i couldn't wait to spend summer with the girl of my dreams._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author's note:
> 
> hi! ok i don't know if i'm writing this very well because i keep losing my train of thought and changing half of the sentences, so sorry if there are any mistakes! 
> 
> anyway welcome to this fic, i hope u like it so far. i ended up writing way more about amber's last day than i intended n i somehow got really emotionally invested. oh also i have no idea how american schooling works so pls forgive me if i didn't make sense :)
> 
> basically, i felt like i needed to be creative because i'm procrastinating studying for exams [lord please help me] and i couldn't think of anything i wanted to doodle, therefore, this fic came into existence :] i'm gonna stop rambling now, i hope whoever reads this is having a wonderful day and also you're really beautiful! 
> 
> bye! <3


	4. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ummmm hi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is me feeling bad for not updating and posting half a chapter to make up for it

**andi's pov: **

i rub my eyes groggily as i sit on the doorstep with my bags. checking my phone, i realise it's only three minutes past six- i'm early. turning the handle as quietly as i can, i tiptoe back inside to grab another snack. just then, my phone lights up with two new messages and i'm suddenly very thankful i remembered to put it on silent last night.

ambs💖:

we're running early! almost at yours

ambs💖:

see you soon bambi💓

me:

i'm sitting on the steps, don't make any noise!

me:

bex will never forgive us if we interrupt her beauty sleep hahaha

hopping over the creaky floorboard, i stuff the toaster tart into my mouth and sneak back out the door.

not long after, headlights and the quiet hum of the camper get my attention. i jump to my feet with both bags and a chilly bin in hand.

**amber's pov:**

i slide the door open for andi and lean out to grab the chilly bin from her. "woah this is heavy!"

"yup, bowie packed it full to the brim with frozen meals and lots of soup," she replies with a sleepy grin, "and he even remembered how much we all love his cookies and insisted on baking some."

i laugh at the quiet cheers that ensue at this- everyone's parents have made us food to bring, but we all know that no one can cook like bowie.

"bex didn't help him, did she?" buffy frowns concernedly, only partially kidding. andi reassures her with a chuckle that bex was far too busy "helping" her pack to interfere with the food. everyone sighs with relief.

now that andi's bags are safely stowed with all the others, she settles next to me and i wrap her into a hug as walker starts up the engine again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiii i am so sorry i haven't updated for like four months :( life just got overwhelming. my school is literally about to close,,,, (i'm sitting in last period as i type this) 
> 
> anyways this isn't really completed but i finished this on the 1st of january and i feel so bad for not being in the least consistent and posting it so i'm gonna just post this now and hope that when i get bored in quarantine i'll be feeling the creative juices flowing <3 i hope everyone is safe and you all aren't going stir crazy byeeeee


End file.
